


Gunpowder and Lead

by setos_puppy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gunplay, Guns, M/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setos_puppy/pseuds/setos_puppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate wasn't the only Argent to meet a Hale before the fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gunpowder and Lead

There was a time when Chris Argent didn't idolize his shot gun. Back when he was in Beacon Hills the first time, when he and Kate were younger, back when the Hales were still alive. He used to use a pistol, he preferred the way they felt in his hand, the solid, cold weight of them. He remembers using them around a young man, just a few years older than himself, with uncanny blue eyes and a penchant for trouble...

There are nights now when Chris still lies in bed and thinks of those blue eyes and that wicked sharp smirk.

 

\--

 

“You really know how to handle that thing don't you? Still, most people around here don't use a handgun to hunt.”

Chris turned, face flush with exhilaration and pride as he lowered his Ruger as he turned toward the voice behind him. A guy, maybe five years older than him was lounging on a tree branch not far from him. He looked like the epitome of cool in a pair of well fit jeans, snug sweater and a sheepskin jacket. One of his legs hung off the branch, dangling in the air while the other braced him back against the tree. 

“I didn't know anyone was around here.” Chris combed his fingers through his hair, inwardly scowling at the way he felt the strands stick up. “And, I'm not hunting, I'm doing target practice.”

The kid pushed himself off the branch and landed almost soundlessly on the forest floor before straightening himself up. “We have a shooting range in town for that.” Hooking his thumbs in his belt loops the boy approached slowly, almost stalking Chris. “So, why are you really out here? Are you some kind of psychopath? Should I be worried?”

Letting out a laugh that was a mixture of nervousness and relief, Chris shook his head. “Just a kid practicing. Pretty sure you have nothing to worry about.” He shifted his Ruger to his left hand and clicked on the safety before offering his hand to shake. “I'm Chris. Chris Argent.”

The boy's brow winged up and his mouth twitched into something like a smirk before it changed into a softer look as he took Chris' hand in his own. “Pleased to meet you, I'm Peter.” 

Peter's hand was hot, almost scorching around his own and Chris felt his breath speed up a bit at the touch before he drew his hand away. “Well, we're new in town.”

A look almost like victory flashed over Peter's face but it was gone before Chris was sure of anything and he rounded Chris, pressing up against his back, into his space without warning. “You're reacting too hard to the recoil.” Closing his hands over Chris' before the younger male could react, he flicked the safety off the gun and had him bring it up. Peter slid his index finger over Chris' and squeezed on the trigger. The gunshot cracked through the empty forest and Chris jolted a bit into Peter's solid bulk behind him before he relaxed. 

“Uh, thanks.” Chris pulled away from Peter and turned his head to look at him. 

“No problem. Just, you never know if you're going to have to use that thing to defend yourself one day. Being scared of it means you can't control it.” Taking the gun, Peter aimed it and fired, watching as wood exploded off of a tree trunk when the bullet impacted. “You need to keep your cool.” He locked his eyes with Chris and drew the gun up to his face before licking up the barrel, finger still coolly resting against the trigger as Chris watched with wide eyes, frozen in place. 

“Are you _insane_!?”

Chuckling softly, Peter drew the gun back down. “You need to respect her and love her.”

Shaking his head in disbelief, Chris watched the other boy. “I think you're the one whose a psychopath.” 

Shrugging his shoulders Peter held out the gun for Chris to take and eyed him hard. “Just saying, a gun like that is an extension of yourself, you can't be anymore afraid of it than you are of your own hand.”

“Where do you get this stuff?”

Peter shrugged again, hands tucking into his pockets. “I come from a family of hunters.” 

“Huh, same here.” 

“You don't look it.” Peter backed away slowly and turned to walk back into the forest. He stopped about a hundred feet away and turned to look back at Chris. “Come find me when you feel like a god holding that gun, then we'll talk.”


End file.
